dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogwoman
Chiquita Saga Blake (/ˈluːθər/) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, though on occasions she has established herself as an villain. She was created by User:Ijordan04. Chiquita Blake first appeared in Izoul Comics #23 and has since endured as the archenemy of Catwoman. Biography Origin Dogwoman was a female dr. named Dr. Chiquita Saga Blake in Gotham, New Jersey,43 In Forest Hills, Queens, New York,43 Gotham University student Chiquita Saga Blake is a science-whiz orphan living with her Uncle and Aunt . As depicted, she is bitten by a radioactive dog (erroneously classified as a hound in the panel) at a science exhibit and "acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an dog".44Along with super strength, Blake gains the ability . Initially seeking to capitalize on her new abilities, Blake dons a costume and, as "Dogwoman", becomes a zoologist. However, "She blithely ignores the chance to stop a fleeing thief, and his indifference ironically catches up with her when the same criminal later robs and kills her Brother." Dogwoman tracks and subdues the killer and learns, in the story's next-to-last caption, "Anyone who can't protect themself. When they cry out for a savior, I'll answer. As for the criminals who threaten them? They need to know that their actions have consequences. That Dogwoman is coming for them." Powers and Abilities * Phasing: Chiquita can phase in and out of dog form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Chiquita being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes some several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Natural enhancements: Chiquita has superhuman strength in both dog and human form, though she is at her peak only while in dog form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Chiquita is able to carry people 9 miles through a thick forest with ease. In dog form, she possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 19-42 miles per hour. In human form she is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as she is in her dog form. Before phasing, the dog form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. In battle, she is very capable of handling her opponents. Chiquita also has greater endurance than a human, and if human were to struck Chiquita in the jaw with all of there strength, they would end up badly breaking there hand while Chiquita, who wouldn't even be remotely hurt, couldn't even tell that they would be trying to hurt her until they started screaming. It is also mentioned that it would take a van moving at high speed to break her bones. * Telepathy: Only works with other dogs, and when in dog form. Chiquita can speak with other members of the dog species telepathically and hear their thoughts. This implies that in dog form, she may all be vulnerable to mind-based powers if Chiquita falls victim to one. * High body temperature: She haves a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows her to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for her body to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for martians to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before she can become ill. Chiquita mentions this ability to be beneficial. Chiquita cannot go to the hospital when they are running a temperature that should indicate her as dead. Category:Female Characters